Lying my way from you
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: [YAOI TalaXKai, KaiXTyson] Dix ans après la VForce, Kai devra décider lequel entre Tala et Tyson sera l'élu de son coeur? aha ! La description toi... XD [Cet fic ne connaîtra jamais de suite uu]
1. Intro

Intro  
  
Salut!! Bon, là, c'est que c'est juste une intro, parce que je voulait faire le Prologue plus « clean » en ne mettant pas de mes commentaires... Enfin, c'est seulement pour vous dire que cette fic est d'un style différent de « Enfer », dans le sens qu'il est moins sombre (si c'est le mot que je peux utiliser) alors... Aussi, je veux vous dire que le Prologue est comme un lettre. Il (comme si j'allait vous dire qui a écrit cette lettre!) l'aurait écrit environs deux ans après qu'il lui (lui non plus je ne vous le dit pas!) eut avouer se qu'il ressentait, soit environs un ou deux ans après V-Force. Je vous rappelle aussi que je n'ai pas vu G- Revolution... Ah, aussi, si le titre de ma fic est 'Lying my way from you' et que la chason que j'ai prise est 'Everybody's Fool' , c'est que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson 'Lying from you'... et que je trouvait que l'air de 'Everybody's Fool' "matchait" plus... Alors sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une petite review aussi, s'il vous plaît?? ::chibi eyes::  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Eve Hiwatari smiley1006hotmail.com (avec une petite barre en dessous entre 'smiley' et '1006' (parce que parfois, il ne parait pas --;;) (mais si vous voulez seulement m'envoyer une review, je préférait que vous la postiez sur FF.net)  
  
Bizou   
  
PS : Dans les paroles de la chanson, j'ai changer les 'she' pour 'he', pour les besoin de la cause ;) 


	2. Prologue::Everybody's Fool::

_Perfect by nature_  
  
À peine si on pouvait me trouver quelque chose  
  
_Icons of self-indulgence_  
  
J'étais ce que les autres voulait être  
  
_Just what we all need_  
  
Plus de mensonge sur ce que j'étais réellement  
  
_More lies about a world than_  
  
Que sur ce que je montrais  
  
_Never was and never will be_  
  
Je ne t'ai jamais montré ma vraie nature  
  
_Have you know shame don't you see me_  
  
Ce que j'aimais, ce que je voulais  
  
_You know you've got every body fooled_  
  
Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment connu  
  
_Look here he comes now_  
  
"Regardez!! C'est lui!!"  
  
_Bow down and stair in wonder_  
  
Non, c'est faux, ce n'est pas moi...  
  
_Oh how we love you_  
  
C'était lui...  
  
_No flaws when you're pretending_  
  
Le « Moi » que je ne suis pas;  
  
_But now I know he_  
  
Celui que tu crois que je suis  
  
_Never was and never will be_  
  
Mais je te l'ai toujours cach  
  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me_  
  
Parce que je t'aimais, j'aurait tout fait pour t'avoir  
  
_And somehow you've got every body fooled_  
  
Même jusqu'à ignorer qui je suis vraiment  
  
_Without the mask_  
  
Mais maintenant...  
  
_Where will you hind_  
  
J'ai réussit...  
  
_Can't find yourself_  
  
Je te l'ai avouer...  
  
_Lost in your lies_  
  
Maintenant que tu lis,  
  
_I know the truth now_  
  
Je suis loin, très loin  
  
_I know who you are_  
  
Non, ne viens pas me chercher  
  
_And I don't love you anymore  
_  
Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir... encore  
  
_Never was and never will be_  
  
Oui, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours  
  
_You don't know how you betrayed me_  
  
Ne croit pas que je fait ça à mon gr  
  
_And somehow you've got every body fooled_  
  
Parce que c'est tout le contraire  
  
_Never was and never will be_  
  
Je t'aime, Ai shiteru, Wo Aï Ni...  
  
_You're not real and you can't save me_  
  
Désolé Tyson...  
  
_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_  
  
Mais le Kai que tu as connu n'était pas celui que tu croyais que j'était 


	3. Chapitre 1

_Lying my way from you_

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, Romance... peut-être d'autre, mais je le sais pas encore (parce que, me connaissant (et oui! Je me connaît!!! ;-P), je pourrait quasiment changer complètement l'histoire d'une minute à l'autre alors...)

**_Couple :_** TalaXKai, KaiXTyson euhm... les autres, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez important... sinon ça serait vraiment trop long à énuméré -.....-;;

**_Auteur :_** Zoe Zagart. Si vous avez des questions, ou quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, envoyez-moi un mail à trix22hotmail .com. Vous pouvez aussi m'ajouter à vos MSN, si vous voulez(mais avertissez-moi avant s.v.p!!)

**_Notes :_** Alors, first, je vais vous dire que si je n'écrit pas mes chapitre vite, c'est parce que c'est les vacances, et que bah... l'école ça m'inspirait... mais là comme c'est fini... mais bon! J'vais essayer quand même!! Ah et euh... même si au début, cela semble plus a un Tala X Kai, C'est un TysonXKai . Aussi, je n'ai PAS vu G revolution... alors je n'en tien pas compte dans cette fic. Alors...

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Kai se fit réveiller par le son de la sonnette de l'appart'. Il se leva, s'habilla, puis il alla doucement réveiller Tala en lui chuchotant de se réveiller.

-Il est trop de bonne heure...

-Oui, mais Bryan et Kiyoshi sont arrivés... en plus, tu travaille...

-Va leur ouvrir, j'arrive... soupira Tala.

Kai lui vola un baiser puis sortit de la chambre. À peine fut-il sortit de la pièce, que Kiyoshi lui sauta dessus.

-Kai!!!!!!!!!! S'exclama-t-il.

-Salut Kiyo', ça va? Demanda Kai, le prenant dans ses bras.

Kiyoshi est le fils de Bryan. Ce fait n'étonnera personne, puisque Kiyo' lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, considérablement plus qu'à sa mère. À cinq ans, il savait déjà lire et écrire, sans qu'on lui aille vraiment enseigné. Il apprends beaucoup par lui-même, se qui démontre sans contredit que son prénom lui va absolument! [1]

-Euhm... Kai? Il est où Tala? Y fait encore dodo? Demanda le petit.

-Je sais pas, il était sensé se lever... Vas le réveiller, tu veux? Demanda Kai en le déposant.

Le gamin approuva d'un bref signe de tête puis couru jusqu'à la chambre.

-Merci de vouloir vous en occuper, dit Bryan. Cette histoire de divorce, c'est pas facile pour lui...

-Ça va, assura Kai, qui était habituer de s'occuper de Kiyoshi. Occupe-toi des papiers, et on se revoit vendredi, ok?

-Parlant de ça, vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas de l'emmener?

-Mais non, mais non... euh... Kiyoshi? Rajouta Kai en voyant le gamin arrivé, avec une mine renfrognée.

-Il est donc ben tête de cochon!!! S'exclama-t-il. Y voulait pas se réveillé!!! Mais la il a dit qu'il arrivait...

-Je ferait mieux d'aller voir je pense... dit Kai en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et entra. Voyant que Tala ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, il s'accota contre le mur et en profita pour l'observer, qui boutonnait sa chemise ornant un grand dragon bleu.

Celui-ci, malgré qu'il était à la mi-vingtaine, s'habillait encore comme s'il n'avait que 19 ans(ce qui lui allait très bien, puisqu'il ne paraissait pas avoir plus que 18 ou 19 ans), un look qui, franchement, ne marchait pas avec son travail, ce qui étonnait Kai qu'ils le laisse aller travailler habillé de cette façon. Par le même chemin, Tala travaillait comme psychologue dans une école.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre ses bracelet, Tala aperçu Kai.

-T'es là depuis quand?

-Une ou deux minutes, tout au plus... dit Kai en allant prendre Tala par la taille.

Il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou jusqu'à ce Tala décide de s'en prendre à ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur son cou. Kai se laissa bercer par ce contact, il l'aimait tellement! Ses cheveux doux, ses yeux, à la fois si froid et si chaleureux, sa peau douce et ses lèvres qu'il avait si souvent pu goûter, mais qui restait un vrai délice tout de même... il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un auparavant... enfin si, une fois, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, et même l'oublier, ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis plus de deux ans, mais en vain.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte lorsqu'il entendit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mon oncle Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!!!!! Papa y s'en vo!!!!!

Le bleuté [2] soupira.

-Bon, j'vait aller m'occuper de lui... finit de te préparer sinon tu va arriver en retard...

-Parfois j'me demande si t'es mon petit ami ou ma mère... dit Tala en souriant.

Kai lui vola un baiser puis sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans la cuisine, où il pouvait surveiller Kiyoshi, qui regardait tranquillement les dessins à la télé. Lorsque qu'il jugea les aventures de la petite rouquine inintéressantes, Kiyoshi se leva et alla s'asseoir à table juste à coter de Kai, où Tala venait juste de se lever.

-Bon, moi j'y vait! Dit Tala

-Dépêche-toi, tu es en retard... dit Kai en regardant sa montre.

-Ah merde!! Bon ben bye vous deux!!! Dit-il en allant embrasser rapidement Kai, avant de sortir.

Kiyoshi, lui, assit sur sa chaise, riait.

-Tu trouve ça drôle, toi? Demanda Kai.

-Voui!!! glissa le gamin entre deux rires.

Kai sourit puis demanda :

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

-On va au cinéma!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais Kaiiiiiiiii????

-Hum?

-T'as-tu hâtes à vendredi, toi???

Le jeune homme prit quelque instant avant de répondre. Vendredi c'était un party organiser par l'association de Beyblade et il y aura toute les ancienne équipe. Ce qui incluait les Bladebreaker... Bien sûr, Kai avait hâtes de revoir ses anciens coéquipier, qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis deux ans. Mais cela impliquait aussi de devoir s'expliquer à une certaine personne. Pourquoi il était partit, laissant derrière lui qu'un simple bout de papier. Il avait préparer ce moment depuis qu'il était partit, mais maintenant que c'était si proche, il ne savait que faire. De plus, il n'était pas certain que la flamme pour cette personne s'était totalement éteinte. Bref, le confusion totale.

-C'est partagé, si on peux dire. Dit-il au bout d'un bref moment. Bon, on y va?

-Oki!!!!! Dit Kiyoshi en sautant au bas de sa chaise.

Kai alla fermer la télévision puis ils sortirent dehors.

* * *

Voilà!!! Bon, c'est pas super long, mais c'est pas grave!!! J'espère que vous avez aimer quand même!!!! Allez, salut!!

Zoe

[1] L'autre jour, je n'avait rien à faire alors j'ai chercher la signification du nom Kiyoshi... En gros, ça dit que c'est un enfant avec beaucoup d'imagination et qui est très intelligent... et qui apprend beaucoup par lui-même!! :P

[2] Pour Kammy : Ça, c'est Kai :P lolll (les autres, ne cherchez pas à comprendre :P)


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Lying my way from you**_

Voilà le chapitre 2!!

Eh oui, j'ai changer de nom !!! Ben, c'est que j'aimait pas l'autre alors... Et en plus, lui bah c'est un genre de mélange de plein d'affaire que j'aime lolll (Ben... Hiwatari pour Kai, Taya ça ressemble a Tala pis Taya c'est le nom d'une fée dans Zelda lolll)

Bon, j'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire à part de ça là... alors je commence!!

_**Chapitre 2**_

Kai descendait les marche de l'avion, le soleil l'aveuglant.

-Ouaiiiiiis! On est arrivé!! S'exclama Kiyoshi en une petite danse, ce qui attira le regard de plusieurs personnes.

Kai alla le rattraper, qui avait commencer à courir un peu partout.

-Hé hé, mignon le petit!!

Kai releva la tête, et vit une jolie jeune femme, d'environs vingt ans. Elle portait un kimono rouge orné de fleur doré et ses cheveux bleu étaient attachés sur la nuque à l'aide d'un ruban rose foncé. Elle avait des yeux bleu nuits et abordait un tatouage en forme de croix gothique sur le cou. Kai se sentit absorbé par tout ces détail, en particulier ses lèvres rosée légèrement mise en évidence par une mince couche de gloss.

-Dit donc Kai, ça va pas?

Celui-ci se retourna, et vit Max, ainsi que Ray.

Ces deux-là n'avait pas changer. Ray, avait toujours les cheveux long, mais il les portait détaché, et il portait toujours son bandeau à emblème de yin-yang. Il portait un kangourou noir et des pantalon X-Large en jeans. Max, tant qu'à lui, avait un chandail trompe-l'œil noir et rouge et des pantalon dans le même style que Ray, et souriait.

-Hey, Ty', t'aurait pas vu Mariam? Demanda Max, jetant des coup d'œil un peu partout.

-Oui, elle était là-bas, proche des toilettes y a cinq minutes, elle m'as dit qu'il faut que tu aille la rejoindre là-bas. Dit la jeune femme.

Kai fronça les sourcils, fixant la demoiselle. Après quelques fraction de secondes à la regarder, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Tyson?!?

-Ben oui, quoi? Dit la jeune femme. Tu m'avait pas reconnu?

-Bah... ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on c'est pas vu... essaya de s'expliquer Kai.

-Mais non, ça va. De toute façon, qui va me reconnaître en fille?? Dit-il en riant.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu te travestit? Demanda Kai, contre son gré.

-Parce que c'est comme ça !! dit-il, toujours en riant.

-Kaiiiiiii c'est qui la madame??? Demanda Kiyoshi.

-C'est Tyson, Kiyoshi.

-Hein!! A l'a donc ben un nom bizarre pour un fille!!!

-C'est parce que c'est un gars.

-Ben y a l'air d'une fille!! Mais yé où Tala??? Pis c'est quand que j'vais voir Papa??

Kai fronça les sourcils.

-Tala? Je sais pas... et ce soir on va voir Bryan.

-O.K.!!! Hey !!!! Talou y est là-bas! Regarde!!

Kai se retourna, et vit Tala qui discutait avec les anciens membres des Demolition Boys.

-Bon, moi je vais voir Tala!!! Dit Kiyoshi en partant.

-Je maintien ce que j'ai dit, il est vraiment mignon!! Dit Tyson en riant.

Le russe le regarda quelque instant. Pourquoi agissait-il comme si de rien n'était? Il l'avait tout de même quitter sans aucune raison, il y a deux ans! À moins que ça ne l'avait tout simplement pas déranger, qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre de Kai...

-Eh, Kai? T'es dans la lune ou quoi? Dit Tyson en se penchant pour faire face au Russe.

Celui-ci releva la tête subitement; apparemment, il l'avait sortit de ses pensés. Tyson ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression de son ami. Celui-ci rougit.

-Tyson? T'as-tu fumer de quoi d'illégal? Demanda Max.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on dirait que oui, t'arrête pas de rire pour rien et en plus, tu rit comme une fille!!

-Ben un, je ne rit pas pour rien, et secundo, c'est mon but d'agir en fille, alors le rire y est compris, ok?

-O.K., calme-toi un peu!!!

Tyson éclata de rire.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu te fâche?

-Ahhhhhhhh! Tyson! S'exclama Max, dégoûté, tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. T'es... t'es... ahhhhhhh!! Arrête ça!!!

-Mais j'vais arrêter si c'est ça que tu veux mon petit Maxounet d'amour!! Dit Tyson en lui pinçant les joues.

-Ah! Arrête!!!

-MAX MIZUHARA!

-Ah nooon! . Les gars, j'vous aimes, ok? Pis euh... je fait dont de toutes mes affaires a des œuvre de charité, compris? Ah! Et je veux être enterré avec Bob.

-C'est qui, Bob? Demanda Kai.

-Sa planche à roulette, soupira Tyson.

Kai fronça les sourcils, interrogeant le Japonais du regard.

-Eh oui, il aime tellement sa planche qui lui a donner un nom...

-Max, _pourquoi _t'es pas venu? S'exclama Mariam, qui venait d'arriver. J'avait bien dit a Tyson de te dire de venir me rejoindre, non? Pourquoi t'es pas venu?

-Ben... c'est que... bredouilla Max.

-Désolé, Mariam, j'ai juste oublier de lui dire. Dit Tyson. C'est que Kai est arrivé et puis... c'est ça, en fait... Alors si t'as besoin de fesser sur quelqu'un bah, frappe le pas...

Mariam, qui avait presque une tête de plus que Tyson, grâce à ses talons de deux - trois pouces de haut, soupira.

-Bon, je vais faire semblant de te croire... mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi, Tyson...

Celui-ci souria, puis s'exclama qu'il était le temps de partir.

-Bon, Kai, va dire bye-bye à ton p'tit Talou pis reviens ici! Dit le Japonais.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, tu viens avec nous! Le coupa Tyson en le poussant vers Tala.

Kai céda puis alla voir son petit ami.

-Ty', je croit que t'as perdu... dit Ray.

-Perdu quoi? Demanda Tyson, ne comprenant rien.

-Mais Kai, pardis!

-Franchement, Ray, tu pense vraiment que j'aime Kai? Vraiment, c'est insensé!

-Tyson, arrête de dire ça, on le sais tous que tu l'aimes! Dit Max.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais je ne l'aime pas... Dit Tyson.

Les autres soupirèrent. Pourquoi Tyson ne voulait-il pas se l'avouer? Il aimait Kai, c'était trop visible. Il attendait ce jour depuis des mois, le jour où il allait pouvoir le revoir. Mais lorsqu'ils lui demandaient pourquoi il voulait tant le revoir, il ne donnait comme explication qu'il voulait « _seulement savoir pourquoi il était partit_ », quand tous savait que la réponse était qu'il l'aimait.

Kai arriva alors et ils partirent tous.

* * *

Bon voilà, le chapitre est fini!! ::soupir :: J'ai hâtes au prochain chapitre... Surtout que dans lui il se passe rien (watchez ben le prochain chapitre :P) Anyway... ben , c'est ça :P Ah ben non les réponses aux reviews n.n;;

SAn25: Salut!! Ben, merci pour ta review :P Chui contente que tu aimes!! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre aussi n.n;;

Dahu : Allo!! Merci pour ta review lolll n.n Eh ben oui, Tala en psy :P Lolll mon amie a eu la même réaction au début :P Anyway... bon ben, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre, que moi, personnellement, j'aime pas beaucoup U.U;;

Kaya Kunami : Chalou!! Bah, merci pour ta review lolll J'espère que t'as aimé ce _suuuuper_ chapitre -.- anyway...

KammyValkov : Chalou!!!!! :D Bon ben, j'espère que t'as aimé ce pas-super-chapitre-poche-même-plus-poche-que-enfer-à-mon-goût... ::soupir :: -.- en tout cas, c'est ça là.... (mdr je répète tout le temps la même affaire -.-)

sousou : B'jour!! Bon ben... J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!! Et puis, j'espère que tu sera pas trop fâché pour le choix que je vais faire pour le couple final :P Anyway... :P

Bon ben, C'est ça qui est ça la... Alors euh... review please?? n.n


End file.
